


A Volatile Holiday Mix

by elistarr87



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Christmas Music, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistarr87/pseuds/elistarr87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions are running a bit high at the Xavier Institute as winter break draws near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Volatile Holiday Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash Yuletide 2013 prompt "Holiday Music"
> 
> The song is "Adeste Fideles/O Come, All Ye Faithful"

Tabitha opens the door to their shared room in her usual style- with great force and a loud “Hey, Amara! What’s shakin’?”

Amara lies sprawled over the double bed, on her back, feet dangling over the end. She doesn’t acknowledge Tabitha’s entrance at all. Tabitha is confused, but comprehension dawns as she takes in the scene. Amara has her eyes closed, earbud headphones connected to her slim black iPod. She has a dreamy look on her face.

Tabitha dumps her backpack unceremoniously on her side of the bed. The mattress bounces and Amara opens her eyes slowly, blinking at Tabitha in confusion. She pulls out one of her earbuds.

“Tabitha? Hi, what’s going on?”

“Nothing much. What’re you listening to?”

Amara smiles. She rolls over to her bedside table and plugs her iPod into the speakers there, the ones that Tabitha had bought for her birthday. Music fills the room.

“ _Cantet nunc io, chorus angelorum_ ”

 Tabitha recognizes the tune but can’t quite remember the song. It’s a holiday thing, a church thing, or maybe one of those songs they play at the mall this time of year. Amara is still smiling. She sits up cross-legged on her side of the bed and gazes expectantly at Tabitha for a hint of approval. Tabitha isn’t sure if she can give it.

“Uh, what language is this, Amara?”

" _Cantet nunc aula caelestium_ ”

Amara’s starting to get that look. The one that narrows her eyes and pouts her lip and attempts to let the world know that she is Princess Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla of Nova Roma, Brazil and you should keep that in mind when addressing her. 

“ _Gloria, gloria, in excelsis Deo_ ”

“It’s Latin. Duh.”

“Oh, right, of course. Latin.”

Tabitha can feel the heat waves radiating from Amara across the bed to where she stands. She nervously chews at the chipped, pink-polished nail on her pale right index finger.

“ _Venite adoremus, Venite adoremus_ ”

“You don’t like it?”

It’s a test, obviously it’s a test. So naturally Tabitha blows it.

“It’s kinda boring. Why don’t we throw on some Nicki Minaj or the Rivets?”

_"Venite adoremus, Dominum"_

Amara’s eyes flash with molten gold and her hair catches fire.

“Oh, okay, silly me. I get it. Christmas songs in my native language are boring, but the can’t-play-the-bass-to-save-their-lives-or-annunciate-worth-shit-Rivets are worthy of your idolization?”

Tabitha is stands her ground in the face of Amara’s angry transition to Magma. She can handle the heat.

_"Ergo qui natus, die hodierna"_

“I thought you liked the Rivets, ‘Mara.”

“I like you, dummy. You like the Rivets, therefore I tolerate them.”

“That’s… actually that’s really sweet.”

Tabitha smiles at Amara. After a moment, Amara powers down and smiles back. She reaches over and turns the music off.

_"Jesu, tibi sit glor—-"_

“Sorry, Tabby. I’m just freaking out about the plane ride home next week. You know how bad I get when I’m not on solid ground.”

Tabitha jumps on the bed, rolling on her side before she hits the mattress. Artfully dodging her backpack. She sits up next to Amara and puts a hand on the smaller girl’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I remember. I’m sorry I won’t be there to help.”

Amara presses her soft brown cheek to Tabitha’s hand and sighs contentedly. The sound makes Tabitha’s heart swell.

“Me too, Tabby. I’ll miss you.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They sit in silence together for a few minutes, each listening to the other breathe. As usual, it’s Tabitha that breaks the silence.

“I’m sorry, too, Amara. I was being pushy and insensitive. I’m still working on that.”

Amara chuckles.

“But… Christmas music? That just doesn’t seem like your thing at all.”

“You’re right. I’m a polytheist, you’re an agnostic. Doesn’t really fit. I just appreciated that it was in Latin. And you have to admit, it’s pretty.”

Tabitha doesn’t find it that pretty. But she makes an effort. It’s too close to the Xavier’s Institute’s winter break for them to be fighting.

“Yeah, my girl has pretty good taste in music.”

Amara snuggles in closer and gives Tabitha a kiss on the nose. And, heaven help her, Tabitha can’t resist one last jab.

“Except when it comes to the Rivets.”

Luckily Amara laughs and leans in for a kiss on the mouth, probably to try and shut Tabitha up. Tabitha is only too happy to oblige.


End file.
